Only Time
by Horus.Potter
Summary: Harry and Ginny don't have much time left before he embarks in search of Horcruxes.  One-shot, written during book 7.  Rated for graphic content and language.


Takes place in Deathly Hallows, at the Burrow, when Ginny is kissing Harry in her room on his birthday. –

Ginny opened her eyes, pulling slowly away from Harry, the pain was too great, she couldn't handle his leaving, his sacrificing himself to save the world. She wanted to help. Wanted to tell him to stay here with her forever; but that would be selfish. She was stronger than most girls when it came to her emotions, growing up with Fred and George had seen to that, but the urge to cry now was almost overwhelming.

"Ginny." Harry said softly, his voice strained as though he too were fighting his emotions. "I love you." his voice was barely a whisper, but Ginny heard him as though he had screamed the words.

She found her lips moving in a cautious smile, just because he loved her didn't mean he would stay; she understood that, but it gave her something to hold onto. "I love you Harry." She looked steadily into his eyes, trying to say more with her eyes than she could with her words.

"I am doing this for us all." He began to explain but Ginny shook her head to silence him.

"I know Harry." She smiled, taking his hand. "Just try to come back to me when you can."

Harry squeezed her hand and before he could stop himself his lips were on hers again, his free hand rising to cup her face. Ginny parted her lips in invitation and Harry didn't hesitate to battle her tongue with his. She tasted of sweet tea and the skin of her cheek was soft in his palm. Harry got carried away in the taste and feel of her as he stumbled to her bed. Harry pushed Ginny gently onto the twin bed and covered her body with his.

His mouth disconnected briefly with hers as he trailed warm kisses down her neck and allowed his hands license to roam around her body. Ginny let out a small sound of pleasure as he sucked softly on the pulse point in her neck. This noise was music to his ears and encouraged his next movements. His lips were back on hers as he reached under her shirt to feel the smooth plane of her stomach, up toward her bra clad breasts. Harry's brain tried to argue with him, talking him out of the severity of the situation, but his other half won as he broke contact from Ginny only to remove her shirt and throw it unceremoniously to the floor. She seemed to be on the same wave length as him as her nimble fingers began unbuttoning his shirt.

Harry smiled down at her, knowing they both wanted the same thing; to share themselves with each other before they walked bravely into the unknown. They had to know that they had loved thoroughly, with all their hearts. Lips collided again as Harry leaned toward Ginny, he had never had any experience with any of this; his dating history wasn't exactly sexually charged. He didn't hesitate in his movements, but rather went with the flow, allowing instinct to take control and guide him to not make an ass of himself.

Ginny, whose experience didn't reach much passed snogging, also tried not to over think anything. She allowed Harry to take the lead, but couldn't resist the urge to feel his body so warm and close to his. She ran her hands through his disheveled hair, felt the hard planes of his stomach, which had built a healthy definition over the years of activity he endured at Hogwarts. She enjoyed kissing him more than she thought she could enjoy any single act, but it wasn't enough for her body. She knew that this was less than romantic, lying in her childhood room in the middle of the afternoon with a houseful of people while impending doom waited on the horizon to take her love away; but somehow she felt it was perfect for them. She had spent the past six years pining for the man above her. She had crushed on him, tried to forget him, ached for him, but had never fully moved on from him. He had been a constant in her life, and now that life was suddenly so unstable, he was just what she wanted. What she needed. She needed to give him herself. He had to know that she would always love him.

Harry slowly unbuttoned her pants, stopping briefly to look into her light brown eyes; her breathing was rough as she struggled to regain it from the onslaught of their lips melding together.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked, nervous that he had changed his mind.

"I want us…" he tried and failed to find the words he needed to say, "Ginny, are you sure you want this?"

Ginny smiled, relieved. "Of course Harry." She wound her hand behind his head, pulling him closer to her. "I love you."

Harry needed no further encouragement as their mouths began an ancient dance, rhythmic and passionate. Harry's hands made quick work of her jeans after that. His hand migrated slowly down her stomach, across her right thigh and then her left, teasing all along her flesh until he reached the apex of her legs. He ran his hand over her womanhood, feeling her hot beneath him. He slowly reached his finger inside her, Ginny let out a moan of contentment, squirming at the new contact. Harry felt her clitoris and rubbed it experimentally, enjoying the way Ginny's face twisted in pleasure. He dipped his finger inside her deeper, exploring her thoroughly. She moaned and rocked her hips toward him. He set a rhythm, rubbing her clitoris with his thumb; Ginny came, convulsing slightly beneath his ministrations. Harry removed his hand from her, enjoying a taste of her lips. Ginny was eager to help him out of his jeans as his hands made another round of exploration along her body. He straddled her preparing to take her fully.

Ginny looked up at Harry as he gazed down at her as though she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the gaze was so intense she felt he was seeing more than her face, he was seeing her thoughts, her heart; she held the gaze as he slowly slid into her, pausing briefly at her virgin barrier.

"I've heard this hurts." She said, fighting to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"I don't want to hurt you." he assured her, pausing at her entrance.

She opened herself to him, taking a deep breath. "I'm yours Harry. I always have been."

He pulled back slightly before thrusting into her, breaking her barrier and entering inside her. She felt amazing around him, but his concern for her comfort drove that thought from him. "I love you." he whispered, as he kissed her softly.

She smiled, "It's perfect."

Harry smiled down at her, kissing her neck a collar bone, ravishing kisses along her body wherever he could reach. He pulled out slowly and then pushed back in. Ginny didn't show any signs of pain so he picked up his speed, entering her faster and settling on a rhythm.

Ginny felt her muscles tensing, coiling pleasurably inside her as her lover's hips rocked to meet hers. She felt Harry's member pulsing and she came for the second time in her life, blissfully surrounded in love. Harry came with another quick thrust, the pair breathing heavily as they basked in the afterglow of their first coupling. Harry never wanted this to end. He wanted to lay right here with Ginny forever. Sensing she wanted the same he didn't move out of her right away. Ginny welcomed the weight of him on her, the feel of him resting inside her. She drew lazy designs along his back with her blunt nails.

After a time the world seemed to come crashing back to the couple, and their senses returned. Harry withdrew from Ginny stumbling to find his clothes; he got dressed without looking at her. Ginny threw her clothes back on in time to see Harry heading for the door.

"So that's it?" she asked, hoping the hurt didn't show in her voice.

"Ginny," he didn't turn around, "You know why we can't be together."

She sighed, knowing that arguing with him would be pointless. Luckily he spared her the embarrassment of speaking as he said in a strained voice, "I will take this dream with me."

"Harry. Just, be careful. Whatever it is you, Ron and Hermione are doing; I know it's important. But be careful."

Harry failed to fight his will to turn around; he was in Ginny's arms again before he could stop himself.

She kissed him back with a resignation that this would be their last kiss, possibly ever.

The door banged open behind them and they jumped apart.

"Oh," said Ron pointedly. "Sorry."

"Well, happy birthday anyway Harry"  
~~


End file.
